Hyzenthlay in Mourning
by Rain of Mystery
Summary: Hyzenthlay learns to cope since the death of Holly with the help from Blackavar. (BBC/ Netflix Miniseries)


Hyzenthlay in Mourning.

by Gen

Ever since the death of Captain Holly, Hyzenthlay was still in mourning, even the sudden death of Hazel during the story Bluebell was telling the kits and everyone else who was listening in the afternoon.

Hyzenthlay, would keep to herself even during siflay in the morning. She would watch Bluebell and his family of kits play and tackle him and their uncle Blackberry. One night the down was quiet, and the moon was bright and full, Bigwig was on watch that night. Hyzenthlay awoke from a horrible nightmare, she woke up shouting. "Holly...No!"

When she awoke realizing it was just a dream. He was gone and she was alone with out him. Her mate was gone. She stifled a cry as she left her den, up to the entrance of the warren, there she saw Bigwig on watch.

"Bigwig." she said softly.

He turned and saw her. He gave her a smile. He knew she was suffering. " Hyzenthlay, are you alright?" he asked her.

She looked at him and sighed. " Can...can I stand watch tonight... I couldn't sleep, might as well keep busy.' she told him.

He nodded. " Alright then." he said and left her to stand watch. Meanwhile Bigwig walked passed Blackavar, who was approaching her, he sat beside her. " I was hoping you won't mind the company." he said.

" Not at all." she said as she was standing guard. Her ears would twitch from the slightest sound, from the wind in the grass, to the rustling of the trees. Clearly their home was a safe one. Blackavar could see the sadness in the does eyes. Her eyes rimmed to the brink of tears.

" I have lost everything." her voice broke. " Everything is gone. My family, friends, even my mate. Even...my joy for everything about this place since he is gone." she said crying once more.

Blackavar nuzzled her close to him. "Oh Hyzenthlay…it'll be alright."  
She broke down even more. She sniffled. " I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she said trying to gain her composure.

"It's alright." he assured her.

As the night went on they talked during the night. She had finally begun to talk and express herself since the battle and the lost of her mate Holly. Blackavar remained quiet as he let her speak. She had confided in him in everything, even during the time in Effrafa. He was saddened to hear to horrible experiences she had went through in that horrible warren.

As the sun was peaking in the early morning sky, her shift was over, her and Blackavar went out to silflay together. He finally spoke. " Hyzenthlay…I know there is nothing I could say or do to bring back Holly. I know he loved you dearly if he was willing to give up his life for you and for the future of Watership Down, and maybe one day, while you are out in the sun and watching the kits play happy and safe, and the peace and safety of this warren. You will someday realize this was his legacy for you in a way to enjoy it, even though he is gone, yet there will always be apart of him in Watership down. Every kit born here can have a safe life here, all because he fought for this place and for you. "

Hyzenthlay listened to every word he said, and looked away for a moment and nodded. "You are right, Blackavar, truly you are. It will take time for me to accept that truth."

" The mending of a broken heart can take the longest time to mend." he replied.

" Thank you Blackavar for everything...I-I don't think I have felt this better in a long time. Thank you." she spoke with a little smile.

Both of their ears twitched from what they heard from the entrance of the warren, it was the sound of laughing kits running about and frolicking. They were from Strawberry and Bigwig's as they followed behind them. Then Bluebell's kits came out running as well, laughing as they were chasing their father out into the grass. One of the grey kits approached Hyzenthlay giggling. "Good morning, Hyzenthlay." smiled the grey furred and blue eyes kit, who looked like his father Bluebell.

" Good morning, little one. Sleep well?" she asked him, as he nodded and went back to playing with the other kittens.

Hyzenthlay smiled as she realized Blackavar was right... she knew time would help her, someday it would be up to Hyzenthlay to choose to enjoy and live this wonderful life and a new beginning on Watership down.

The end.


End file.
